Snow White and the Seven Dwarves
by Starsinger
Summary: In honor of the upcoming nuptials of Northstar and Kyle, this one stars them. Yes, this means homosexual ideas, but no sex. I'll put it on teen just to be safe. Someone might get offended.


**Snow White and the Seven Dwarves**

by Starsinger

**This will probably be the most controversial one that I write. Marvel is planning (could be past tense now) a same sex marriage between Jean Paul Beaubier and his long-time boyfriend Kyle. I applaud this, as I think the "Defense of Marriage" Act is based purely on religious grounds and therefore is Unconstitutional. As there will be no actual homosexual activity, outside of kissing, I'm not sure that this would actually be classified as slash, but I will put it there anyway. This is for Jonni, Andrew, Captain Bob, and most especially Robert not to mention all the others who have faced discrimination and terror because they have fallen in love with someone a religion says they shouldn't love. Peace. Don't own them, still, darn it.**

Kitty walked into the small apartment with a puzzled expression on her face. Peter recognized that expression. It was puzzled as she looked at what appeared to be a wedding invitation. "Peter, who is Kyle?"

Peter glanced up from the computer that he was currently working on. His latest project was "Snow White and the Seven Dwarves". He just couldn't decide who to cast in the parts. He got up and glanced at the invitation. A slow grin crossed his face, "Kyle is Jean Paul's boyfriend, and events planner for his company. He's human, so don't worry if you don't remember him."

"You have that look on your face, Piotr Nikolievitch Rasputin. What are you up to?" she asked.

"A wedding present, and maybe even something to teach the twins that we need to accept everyone, no matter who they are," Peter had his cast unconventional as it would be. He leaned over and kissed his wife and headed to the girls' room.

"A long time ago in a far away land lived a fair queen…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Dang it!" Jean exclaimed. She had just pricked her finger, again, on the needle. A blood drop appeared as she stuck it in her mouth. Her husband, King Scott, smiled at her over the pile of parchment sitting on his desk.

"Not the baby this time?" he asked quietly.

"No," Jean replied, patting her belly, "not this time. I stuck myself."

Scott wandered over and picked up the offended hand and kissed it, "Better?" He loved his wife and was devoted to her, and she to him. This child would be the culmination of that love.

Her eyes glinted as she looked at him, "I wish this child had hair black as night, skin white as that snow falling outside, and lips blood red. We'll call her Snow White."

"And if it's a boy?" he asked.

The devilish grin Jean gave him made him groan, "We'll still call him Snow White, but we'll give him another name so he won't get teased. She picked up her embroidery hoop and started back on the blanket she was working on for the baby. Scott went to the window to stare out at the softly falling snow.

The room was prepared for the child. A cradle sat in the corner. A nursemaid had been hired and she and the midwife waited patiently for Jean's time to come, and come it did. Within a few days a son was born. Snow White brought joy to his parents. A beautiful child he grew to puzzle his doting parents. He was never interested in pursuing the art of being a gentleman, and instead, seemed to like to play with dolls and have tea parties.

Tragedy struck when he was twelve when his father died in battle. King Scott was an adored king, loved by his subjects. His Queen was clearly heartbroken and reared her son as best she could. He grew tall, and handsome, but his mother simply didn't know what to make of her queer son. So, she remarried, and this is where the tale begins. The man she remarried was a handsome Prince from a nearby kingdom, but he was also a cruel man, and his cruelty would be shown to his new son. His name was Victor Creed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Daddy, this isn't another one of those with a moral, is it?" Illyana asked.

Peter grinned, "Well, you'll just have to wait and see, won't you?" he retorted, kissing the top of each head before slipping out.

"Sabretooth, he's the villain of this story? What did Jean Paul Beubier ever do to you to deserve THAT!"

Peter just smiled, this was going to be fun.

**Please R&R.**


End file.
